


Mommy Don't Make Me Beg

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Another mommy kink fic.  Ed talks in his sleep and Oswald wants to know who exactly he was dreaming about.  The answer, of course, is him.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

They've been officially dating for three and a half weeks when it happens. Ed has spent the night with Oswald a few times before, but this is the first time Ed's ever had opportunity to sleep in while in Oswald's bed.

He's wiggling and humming first, enticing and almost innocent, twisting up the sheets. Then Oswald hears his own name gasped, and his stomach flutters. Here Ed is, in his bed and dreaming about him. Oswald almost thinks that perhaps he's the one dreaming.

Ed's hips jerk as he tries to get some friction, mouth curling into a pout at the failed attempt. It's desperate and endearing, so Oswald can't help himself.

"What do you want, Ed?" he teases. He's aiming to pry out his name again, but the strained "Please" is also nice.

"Please what?" he prods. He'll take a "Touch me," or a "Don't tease," but what he gets stops him cold.

"Please Mommy!"

The thought of Ed imagining some woman touching him like this kills any arousal his own name had sparked, and Oswald leaves the bed in a foul mood.

If he's short with Ed for the rest of the day, he considers it justified.

"Did I do something wrong?" Edward asks over dinner that night, and Oswald can't help but be snide.

"I don't know, did you?"

The flinch Ed gives at his tone is satisfying, but Oz is still smarting himself, and his insecurity takes the form of aggression.

"Who is she?" he demands, jealous and eager for a tangible target to his ire.

"Who is who?" Ed asks, and the confusion seems so genuine Oswald could almost believe he didn't know.

"The woman you've been lusting after!" he screams, wine glasses shaking from the impact of his fists on the table.

"What? Oswald, I can assure you, I'm not harboring desires for any woman! I'm happy with you-"

"Liar!" he accuses. "I heard you!"

"Heard me?"

"This morning! You were talking in your sleep and you said-"

"Ohmygod," Ed's voice comes muffled from where he's now hiding his face in his hands.

The victory tastes bitter in Penguin's mouth.

"So who is she?" he asks again, no longer sure he wants to know the name of some woman he will never live up to.

"There is no she, Oswald. I was dreaming about you."

"Who were you calling Mommy then!" he insists. Ed's face is doing interesting things across the table, like he both does and doesn't want to answer the question.

"Oswald. I was dreaming about you."

"I-" the penny drops. "Oh, you- Um. You were. Me. Me?"

He gets a meek nod, Ed unable to meet his eyes as he fiddles nervously with his silverware. Oswald has been preparing all day to find out that Ed is enamoured with some harpy or another. Between Ed's clear embarassment over what he's been forced to reveal and the fact that he's been so tempermental all day over nothing, he finds himself suddenly rather wrong footed.

"Is that-" he clears his throat, but the offer stays waiting to be voiced, his mind unwilling to drop the idea now that it's been introduced. "Is that something you would like?"

Ed's head whips up so fast his glasses slip, and he scrambles awkwardly righting them.

"What?"

The disbelief is honestly a little insulting, the way it insinuates that he wouldn't be willing to at least try if it would make Ed feel more fulfilled in their relationship.

"Is that something you would be interested in?"

"Obviously," he hisses, curled up and defensive, like Oz is going to take it back or tease him for it.

"Ask me," he insists. "If that's what you want, Ed, ask me."

"You're serious?"

Oswald stays silent, expectant. He won't force Ed. If it isn't something he wants outside of his imagination, if he isn't yet comfortable enough in their relationship, then he won't push him. But Ed's adam's apple bobs as he swallows, and the words whisper their way into the space between them.

"Oswald. Will you be my mommy." It's flat, more a statement than a question, but they can work on Ed's nerves more later. For now, Oswald thinks such good behavior deserves a reward.

"My good boy," he croons, "Of course Mommy will take care of you."

The way Ed jerks in his chair, eyes wide and mouth open with want, assures Oswald that this will be worth any awkward hurdles. From the way his cheeks redden as he shifts, Oswald knows Ed is already hard.

This is going to be very fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald doesn't believe in starting slow, so as soon as they're done with supper he's giving the first order. He doesn't even bother to move them to the bedroom, eager to see how Ed reacts to being commanded.

"Show Mommy how hard you are, Eddie."

The blush is back with a vengeance, and Ed tries to stutter out an objection about the venue.

"Ed," he says sharply, and reminds himself to later try adding his middle name. This reprimand is only minor, however, and he doesn't want to ruin the impact by invoking it so early.

"I said show me," he repeats, voice firm, and Ed's hands shake as he struggles with his zip. Oswald takes the opportunity to move so that he's sitting on the table itself, directly next to Ed's place in the chair. The height advantage mixed with proximity will add to the power imbalance he's planning to play on.

Ed's cock strains hard against his underwear, and he's avoiding meeting Oswald's eyes again.

"Did Mommy ask to see your underwear?"

The lip biting is cute, but if Oswald starts letting him get away with things now he'll keep slipping.

"I asked you a question, Ed. I expect an answer."

"No," Ed mumbles.

"What did I say, baby? What does Mommy want to see?"

Ed honest to god whimpers at that, and Oswald can't resist reaching down to snap the elastic band of his underwear sharp against his hip.

"Your cock, Ed. Show Mommy how hard your cock's been while you were sitting at the table."

Ed's caught on, now, to the game he's playing, the mixture he plans to make of the arousal and shame. He lowers the waistband of his underwear, dick flush where it's nestled by the teeth of his pants' zip.

"Look at me," Oswald demands, authorative. Ed finally meets his eyes, expectant of his judgement. "My my, aren't you a naughty boy?"

Ed's grip on the arms of the chair is strained, like he's trying desperately not to stroke himself off right this very second. There's awe and eagerness in his gaze, and whatever comes next Ed wants it.

"Yes Mommy," he agrees, because he's aching and desperate right here at the dinner table where anyone could walk in and see, and all he can think about is how much he likes it. A naughty boy indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost faster than he can think them, words are falling out of Oswald's mouth. He's always had an instinct for the types of power that can be grasped, and this one is enticing to hold over Ed.

"Do you want to touch yourself?" he asks, because Ed's grip on the chair is white knuckled and his dick twitches at the very sound of Oswald's voice. The mere nod he gets isn't enough.

"What do we do when we want something?" he leads rubbing his own erection through his pants. Ed needs to know that he isn't the only one enjoying this game. Sure enough, his eyes catch hungrily on the motion of his hand, and he finds his voice.

"Ask," Ed asserts, eyes dark and lovely as the candles on the table burn down. Someone will have to scrape the wax off later, but that isn't his problem.

"That's right. Our own little Mother May I, okay, Ed? If you want something…" he trails off. Getting Ed to open up is taking a lot of waiting, but that isn't anything new. Oswald knows just how to wield a silence to his best advantage.

"Mother may I touch myself," Ed asks, and Oswald wants him more desperate. He undoes his dinner jacket, skimming his fingers across his collar bones with one hand while the other rubs a thumb over the head if his still hidden cock.

"Say please, Edward."

"Please," he complies, and  _ there _ . The slight tremble in his voice is exactly what Oswald was hoping for.

"You may," he capitulates. "Slowly."

His position seated on the edge of the table isn't the most comfortable, but the view more than makes up for it.

"You're making a mess, Edward," he pretends to chide, seeing the precum drip onto Ed's hand. "Clean it up, or you'll be all sticky."

Ed takes his cue beautifully, licking the salty streak from his knuckles. As far as appetizers go, this has been divine, but Penguin intends to enjoy the full meal.

"Go to your room, Ed. I'm going to go get some supplies, and you're going to wait without touching, like the good boy I know you can be."

"Yes Mommy," he responds, but the twinkle in his eye promises mischief. Oswald can't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

He gets to Ed's room to find him, against explicit orders, touching himself. Oswald clicks his tongue in disapproval as he unloads his arms onto the side table, and Ed falters his rythm but doesn't cease.

"Edward," Oswald growls, and watches him shudder and squeeze his fist tight. He's close already, but Oswald won't let that stop him from dragging this out.

"Hand," he says, glare firm on the one Ed has wrapped around his dick. His brow is furrowed in a befuddled sort of confusion, but Oswald is quick and divisive as he grabs him by the wrist and swats the back of Ed's hand firmly. The sting will be sharp, but won't last more than a moment.

Sure enough, it doesn't even pinken the skin, and Ed's jerk is probably more out of surprise than a response to the physical stimuli.

"I said no, Ed," Oswald tells him, voice curt and clear, but looks at him with a hint of a smile. The trouble isn't real, and Ed needs to know that so he'll relax for what's next.

"Needy boy," he coos to fill the silence Ed is still too jittery to break. "You just couldn't help yourself. If you had been good and waited, I would have let you fuck me, but now you're too worked up; you wouldn't be able to last."

There's a cute "Nng!" as Ed tries to swallow his moan, wide eyed at the suggestion Oswald offered only to snatch away.

"Oswald, I-"

"No. Treats are for good boys who follow Mommy's rules and be patient. If you're sorry you can prove it when you're riding my dick."

Ed's mouth drops open into a hungry O while Oswald snaps the cap on the lube.

"Riding your…"

Oz gives a sly smile.

"Do you  _ want _ to ride Mommy's dick, Ed? Bounce on my lap like a pretty little cockwhore?"

"I want that!" he agrees hastily, as if this offer too will be taken. It won't, but Penguin can't let him forgo the rules of their game so early.

"And when you want something?" he reminds, rubbing the lube between his fingers to abate some of the chill.

"Please- Please Mother may I bounce on your lap and ride your dick!" he spits, clumsy and flustered and clearly so very hungry for it.

"Of course darling," he assures, climbing onto the bed with a hunger of his own. "It'll just take a little patience."

"Yes Mommy," Ed agrees, breaths fast and hands pointedly far from his bobbing cock.

" _ Good boy _ ."


	5. Chapter 5

Ed stripped naked and rocking on two of Oswald's fingers is lovely, but his frustration is also palpable.

"Not enough, is it? What do you need?"

"Your dick, your cock, please now please!"

Each word is accompanied by its own little bounce for emphasis, and he thinks perhaps he has finally teased Ed enough.

"Lube first," he insists, and Ed's either too cheeky or too impatient to spread it around once he's succeeded in squirting what he deems a sufficient amount onto Oswald's penis.

He slides down with a wanton moan, only getting himself half seated before lifting and lowering again.

"Feel good in you, baby?" Oswald purrs, and gets another inch and a satisfied "Mmmm" in response.

"Tell me my dick feels good inside you, baby."

"Oh, Mommy, feels so good inside me," Ed parrots, lifting and humping down again with his hands braced on Oswald's chest.

He rides him slow for a while, eyes heavy lidded and pleased gasps his only reaction. Then Oswald decides that enough time has passed for Ed to have properly adjusted to the stretch, and jerks his own hips up as Ed slides down.

The yelp he gets is too tempting, and he flips them over so Ed is spread out beneath him.

"Mommy's gonna fuck you now baby," he warns, and damn the consequences this will have on his limp later.

Oswald is not long and languid in his strokes as Edward was. He's quick and hard and relentless, with the added benefit of a hand on Ed's cock to drive him madder.

"Please Mommy, let me, let me!"

"What's that, baby? You wanna come? Gonna come on Mommy's dick?" Oswald pants, too far gone to demand a please.

"Yesss!" Ed screams and the fingers of Oswald's non-dominant hand dig deeply into Ed's hip, holding him firm against the way his body is desperately writhing.

Sticky spurts of pearly white ejaculate splatter between them, but Oswald doesn't lessen his thrusting.

"You look so pretty taking your mommy's cock, Ed. A little slut, aren't you?"

The noise Ed is making is half desperate moan, half hopeless sob, but he nods along and keeps his legs spread.

"Gonna make me come too, Eddie? Make your mommy come?"

The gasping desperate little hiccoughs as Ed tries desperately to both agree and squirm his over sensitive body off of Oswald's cock are what does it, and Oswald's moans stutter with the jerk of his hips as his orgasm hits.

"That's right baby, take it, feel it in you," he murmurs, unable to help one last long press of their hips together. His leg is aching as he collapses atop Ed, but the dopey smile on his boyfriend's face makes the effort expended worth it.

"Wow," Ed huffs, and Oswald lets out a giggle.

"That good?" he asks.

"Better," Ed decides.

"You like the Mommy thing, then?" he verifies, and if Ed weren't already red from exertion Oswald is sure he'd be blushing.

"Yes, I like the- I liked it."

Oswald rolls off him with a smug grin.

"Really, Ed? You can't say it? You didn't have this much trouble screaming it when my dick was in you. I think the help probably heard you from downstairs."

Embarassed at the prospect of having to see Olga tomorrow, Ed resorts to hiding his face in his hands once more.

"God, I think you're right," he groans, while Oswald reaches for a discarded shirt to wipe their stomachs.

"Probably," Oswald agrees, bordering on nonchalant "but I think I pay them well enough not to say anything."

Ed thinks the looks will be bad enough, but that honestly the sex was probably worth it.


End file.
